Dawn for RinSess Western Challenge
by Divine Rosa
Summary: Their love was forbidden. They were on the opposite sides of the law. Her father, the sheriff,wanted his head,and he wanted the sheriff's. Yet,they still fell in love despite everything that stood against them to. Forbidden Western Romance.


Divine Rose A/N: This is my Western piece for icegirljenni's site: Rinsess {w w w dot rin-sess dot com} (just take out spaces and put . for dot). This is actually a scene taken from a story I may do someday after I finish some that is...

* * *

Dawn

* * *

It was the days of Western fame. Bandits and outlaws ruled the countryside and sheriffs tried to keep them under control. The few honorable ones that is. To say the West was a dangerous place was no understatement and the outlaws ruled was no exaggeration. The innumerable evil men that roamed did any and all unspeakable evil under the blazin' sun.

In the far north region, of Wyoming, there was a famous outlaw none as the Killing Perfection. He killed with deadly accuracy. He was one of the most wanted men in the West, but none dared to confront him. He was famous for his long silver hair and the dog demon mask that he wore to conceal his face. He rode the fiery horse known at Entei, who accepted none, but him as his rider.

He was in control of large section of land. He could wander around town in broad daylight and nobody would try anything. If they did they were dead in a heartbeat. He had loyal men, and not just the ones who rode with them. They were everywhere. Almost every woman in the parts he ruled fantasized about him being their lover. He never paid any of them any mind, he was far too prideful and focused on power to have his time wasted by their likes, but that didn't keep them from trying. Indeed, he was sitting very pretty. Everything was going perfect, until one day.

One day a sheriff and his deputies rode in. He was famous man himself for he had caught many of outlaws in his past. Apparently he had been tasked to round up the Killing Perfection and his gang. When he entered he and his men did round up some of them, but their loyalty to their leader was absolute and they would not squeal. The Killing Perfection fought back and freed them, and began "playing pranks" on the sheriff. The sheriff then got a vendetta against the outlaw and was determined to put a rope around his neck. And thus their feud began.

The sheriff did get control of some of the town. Some of the townspeople who were scared of the Killing Perfection began to show their support for the sheriff, effectively dividing the town. Now, the Killing Perfection owned half and the sheriff the other half. They were at a standstill.

The sheriff had sent for his wife and daughters since it was now relatively safe. It was no secret that the sheriff doted on his youngest. His other daughters were vain and used their father's fame to their advantage. But not the youngest. She was said to be the sweetest, kindest, and most beautiful of all the women of the west. Little Miss Rin Gainsborough.

The Killing Perfection was sitting in the saloon when the carriage arrived with the sheriff's family. He didn't believe the stories one bit of Rin. He didn't care anyways. Though he did watch as his enemy's family emerged. He wasn't impressed until his eyes landed on Rin. She hard long, flowing dark hair that was softer than silk. Her skin was creamy white and her lips an alluring red. Her eyes were big and expressive, and the color of hazelnut. She had the sweetest and sincerest smile he had ever seen. Then and there he decided he was going to make her his. And he wasn't going to let her father stand in his way.

Unfortunately for him every young man in those parts was taken with her. They all wanted her attention. They all wanted her as their wife. The Killing Perfection didn't like it. Not one bit. And thus he started courting her; making sure she would think of no one, but him. She was nervous and shy of him at first, but as he persisted she began to warm up to him. He reveled in the fact that he was the only man to have ever held her; to taste those sweet lips. But he wasn't going to lax on his courting of her. No, he wasn't going to take any chances.

The Killing Perfection and some of his most trusted men were outside of the government building. They stayed hidden as they looked through the large windows, at the elegant party that was taking place. His golden eyes zeroed in on Rin in her elegant dress. He let himself admire her. Her small shoulders were bare, and a delicate choker adorned her beautifully curved neck. His eyes narrowed as he caught site of one of the government men, Kohaku, talking with her. He was obviously flirting with her and it didn't sit well with the notorious outlaw at all.

?: "Do you really plan on going in there?"

The Killing Perfection turned to the man known as Byakuya. He was his right hand man, despite being annoying. He was good at what he needed to be and that was all that the Killing Perfection cared about.

The Killing Perfection: "I am not going to let any tenderfoot or saddle tramp get cozy with my girl."

The men chuckled, but with one glare from their leader they immediately hushed.

Byakuya: "But seriously you don't plan to just waltz in there."

The Killing Perfection: "Just watch."

With that the notorious outlaw slipped into the shadows.

Rin was politely talking with Kohaku. She let him talk and responded when necessary. She knew his intent towards her, but her heart was already taken by someone else. She couldn't tell anyone and she did feel guilty for it. Especially where her father was concerned, but she just couldn't help who she loved.

Kohaku: "So, I was thinking Miss Rin that-"

?: "Pardon me."

Rin and Kohaku looked to see a man with long silver hair in a very distinguished suit. It was apparent he was from a very wealthy family to all who saw him. Rin was hoping he would leave for she didn't want another suitor following her. She reluctantly looked up at his face, and her eyes widened as she recognized him.

Man: "Pardon me, I am Sir Montblanc, and if you don't mind, I would like to have a word with the young lady."

Kohaku: "Of course, Sir."

Kohaku reluctantly bowed and left Rin. He looked over his shoulder at her as he left, clearly extremely disappointed.

When Kohaku was out of sight Rin turned to the man she was now with. She saw his satisfied smirk and watched as he turned golden eyes on her. When she had her attention that was when she decided to whisper her question.

Rin: "What are you doing here?"

Sir Montblanc: "There was no way I was going to let you dance with other men. You shouldn't be surprised."

"What if my father catches you?"

"Don't worry. He won't with this disguise."

Sir Montblanc then held his hand out to Rin.

Montblanc: "Would you care to dance, my lady?"

Despite herself, Rin smiled up at her secret lover and placed her hand in his.

Rin: "I believe I do, good sir."

With that the Killing Perfection took his girl to the dance floor. He moved her in time to the classic music, expertly leading her. She smiled brightly up at and he couldn't help, but return a slight one in return. He soon craftily led her to the privacy of the balcony without her knowing it.

Rin looked around them, instantly realizing they were alone and no one could see them. She looked up at her secret lover, who was smirking down at her.

Rin: "Why-"

Before Rin could get her question out the Killing Perfection had crashed his lips on her, claiming them in a passionate kiss. He placed his arms around her and held her tightly to him, and in turn her hands came to rest on his chest. He soon forced open her mouth to get inside her moist cavern. His hand came up behind her head so he could gain better access to her mouth, making the kiss even deeper. When he knew she needed air, he slowly parted. He watched as she slowly opened her bright eyes.

Killing Perfection: "Tonight, I shall visit you."

And with that the notorious outlaw jumped off the balcony. Rin watched him and smiled. She knew what he meant and she was looking forward to see him.

* * *

Later that night, Rin sat on her bed, looking out the window. She wore a light weight dress with a pretty floral design. She was waiting her lover to come.

Suddenly she heard the sounds of hooves and not long after that a rock hit against her window. She rushed to the window and opened it. She looked down to see her lover on his white stallion. His disguise was gone and he wore his usual attire. His demon marking showing proudly. He got off his horse and lifted his arms up towards her. With a smile Rin carefully climbed out and then fell into the arms that awaited her. He sat her down and gave her a sound kiss before looking at her.

Rin: "It's so good to see you again. You haven't come for so long."

Killing Perfection: "I know. I've had... business..."

Rin looked down at that. The Killing Perfection knew she didn't like what he did. He had yet to fully explain to her just exactly what it was. Just enough for her to understand his position.

Killing Perfection: "I have something to ask you."

The girl looked up at him, her eyes clearly curious.

Killing Perfection: "Shall you come with me?"

Rin's eyes widened.

Killing Perfection: "Permanently. I wish to make you my mate."

Rin looked down and leaned into his chest. The notorious outlaw was starting to get anxious.

Rin: "If I refuse?"

Killing Perfection: "You shall never see me again."

Rin's breath hitched. Not seeing him again was a truly terrifying prospect. She loved him and she didn't think she could go on without him.

Rin: "My family..."

The Killing Perfection wound his arms around his little lover.

Killing Perfection: "I know it is hard, but you know as well as I that we can't go on like this."

Rin bit her lip. She secretly agreed, but having to give up one or the other was still weighing heavy on her. Her breath hitched when she felt his breath on her ear before he began to nibble on it. She held back a moan as his tongue darted inside. He soon made his way down her delicious column, and she couldn't keep back the moan as he placed hot kisses on her. When he got to her collar bone, he began to suck on the flesh, which had her mewling in pleasure.

The Killing Perfection smirked against her skin. Clearly satisfied and proud at the response he was getting out of the sensitive young girl. He hand craftily glided up her side, and he let his fingers graze the underside of her breast. Rin's eyes shot opened as she gasped. He knew she was about to protest, but he kept her from it by claiming her lips with a passionate kiss. His other hand glided up and then both hands began to trace circles on the sides her breasts. He swallowed her moans with his own mouth as he kissed her. He wasn't going to give her any chance to pull away.

He slowly parted from her and looked her in the eyes. She stared back up with him before uttering a single word, which would determine the path of both of their lives.

Rin: "Yes..."

The Killing Perfection smirked, clearly satisfied.

Rin: "Without that, I would have said yes anyways, I love you too much."

He slightly smiled before giving her a sound kiss on the lips.

Killing Perfection: "We should get going. We need to put some distance from this place."

He then swept her up and placed her on his tall horse. He swung up behind her and put his arms around her; taking hold of the reigns. He swiftly guided them out of there; stealing away his enemy's beloved daughter into the night...

The Killing Perfection had Entei stopped on a hill, so his fiancé could watch the sun rise. She contently smiled as she watched the light slowly descend upon them.

Rin: "This is also the dawn for our new lives, huh?"

Killing Perfection: "Indeed."

She turned in her seat to look at her lover and he slowly lowered his head to her. She placed her hands on his chest as she accepted the tender kiss. When he pulled away she was beaming up at him.

Rin: "I love you... Sesshomaru..."

The Killing Perfection didn't utter a word, but swept her into a passionate kiss which she early responded to.

The road ahead of them was still hard, and her father would hunt Sesshomaru down for the rest of his life. And outlaws would try to use Rin against him, but they would make it through. Together...


End file.
